


Maybe

by rosalynne_pseudonym



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, My first fic, One Shot, Post-Finale, as in what happened just after, right after the bench scene at least, well one hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynne_pseudonym/pseuds/rosalynne_pseudonym
Summary: right after TJ grabs Cyrus's hand (like right after)(sorry i'm no good at summaries!!!)
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, few things first, english's not my first language, so sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors. it's been a while since i've watched the show, so sorry for any stuff i get wrong. i'm terrible with words, so sorry if you don't understand what i'm trying to say (it's not your fault, it's mine). also i'm a 14 year old boy (or girl, depends) who doesn't remember shit about their only romantic relationship, so i don't really remember what's it like to like someone, so yeah ok, sorry for the long notes, ok bye!!!!
> 
> (enjoy the fic!)

TJ grabbed Cyrus's hand.

He could finally breath again.

He hadn't felt this way in... wow, guess he had never really felt that way.

There had been close moments.

When the boy sitting next to him in kindergarten accidentally touched his hand. When he got Cyrus his muffin. When Cyrus and him talked on the swings. Whenever he was around Cyrus, actually.

But he had never really felt this way. This sense of... relief and... love? (maybe, he didn't know).

"So..." Cyrus begins, he looks up at TJ and for a moment, just for a moment, TJ thinks that Cyrus looked at his lips.

It wasn't such a crazy thought anymore.

"Do you- do you _like_ me like me?" Cyrus continued. He looked so happy, his eyes full of hope.

TJ wanted to make a joke, so he said, "Maybe"

Cyrus laughs. TJ stares at him, taking in his laughter. It's so pretty, the way he moves his head, the way he squints his eyes, the way he blushes. He's so pretty.

"Do you-" TJ gripped Cyrus's hand tighter- " _like_ me like me?"

Cyrus's smile widens, and this time, he _definitely_ looked at his lips. He shifts closer to TJ.

"Maybe," he says, just above a whisper.

TJ smiled, he looks at their hands intertwined, and, in a moment of panic, he hugs Cyrus.

To his relief, Cyrus hugs him back, and they stay like that for a while.

When they finally pull back, their faces are still close to each other, almost touching. TJ stops dead. He doesn't want to move, he doesn't want to loose this moment of intimacy between them.

Cyrus leans in. He kisses TJ on the cheek.

They look at each other. They don't say anything. They don't have to.

"Cyrus!" Andi calls from inside the house.

The two boys let go of each other. Cyrus stands up.

"Call you later?"

TJ smiles.

"Yeah. Later"

Cyrus runs to Andi's side. TJ eventually stands up and leaves.

This had been, without a doubt, the best night of his life.

At least, so far.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for it being so short!!! but if i had tried and made it any longer or any complicated, i never would've finished it
> 
> thanks for reading! i'd appreciate any kudos or comments you could leave!!!  
> (also if you have any feedback, i take it with open arms!!!)
> 
> bye!


End file.
